


The War of Angels

by royaltimelady



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Blink, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltimelady/pseuds/royaltimelady
Summary: Martha Jones is gone and the Doctor decides to investigate one of his most mysterious enemies...the Weeping Angels. Takes place between "Voyage of the Damned" and "Partners in Crime". Each chapter will be a mini adventure/cross-over.





	1. Prologue

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS after a difficult Christmas. He had just saved London from  
yet another Christmas disaster, and the ground was painted white by the snow-like debris  
from the Titanic's descent into Earth's atmosphere. He was feeling okay about himself...for the  
first time since Martha Jones had left. As he wandered around the console room, his eyes  
wandered to his memory chest.

"Well, I've got a bit of time to spare here, might as well give it a look," the Doctor exclaimed as  
he sat on the floor with the large chest in his lap, and he began to rummage through his  
mementos. Although he lingered on a few items which started to tear his hearts to pieces, he  
came across a DVD he had kept as a souvenir from his adventures with the mysterious Sally  
Sparrow.

He stood rapidly and popped the DVD into a tiny slip in the console. His face appeared on the  
screen and he tousled his hair as he watched himself on the screen. "Yep, that's me," he sighed  
as he watched.

"Yep, that's me," screen Doctor said right after.

"I look good," the Doctor smiled.

"Yes, I do," said the screen Doctor.

The Doctor chortled and looked around, only to find that he was still alone. Hanging his head  
slightly, he turned back toward the screen as the TV-him continued with the seemingly one-sided  
conversation. When Martha's face appeared on the screen, he fast forwarded until she had  
disappeared again. He didn't want to relive her goodbye at the moment. When he returned the  
DVD to full speed, he cocked his head slightly.

"Very complicated," said screen Doctor.

"And here comes the wibbly-wobbly part, yeah?" the Doctor sighed as he sat on the nearby chair,  
throwing his feet up and reclining as the screen-him tried to explain but began to ramble. The  
Doctor tuned out until he heard the words "the Angels have the phone box."

"The Angels...still don't fully understand what they are," the Doctor said as he sat up slowly,  
staring at the screen.

"Creatures from another world," screen Doctor replied.

"Creatures made of stone..."

"Only when you see them."

"See it still doesn't make sense," said the Doctor as he tousled his hair again.

"Lonely assassins they used to be called..."

The Doctor began to pace as he re-listened to his entire explanation of how the Angels work.

"Don't even blink. Blink and you're dead..."

The Doctor looked up with a smirk.

"You know what?" he exclaimed as he turned toward the console, "Time to give Sally Sparrow a visit."  
He threw a switch and the TARDIS spun into flight.


	2. Flight of the Sparrow

Sally closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Clutching a case of books in her arm,  
she began to walk more briskly, as the evening autumn air nipped at her nose. She  
walked straight into the shop and set her books down on the counter. In the back she  
heard a video playing. Sally unwrapped her scarf as she walked back, and laughed to find  
Larry watching a familiar Easter egg.

"What's this about?" Sally laughed as she kissed Larry on the forehead.

He looked up, dazed, and replied, "Oh? Hello, sorry yeah, just felt like watching I guess.  
Dunno why. It felt like the DVD was calling me to be watched."

"The DVD was calling you?" Sally smirked, holding a DVD to her ear. "No, I don't hear  
anything Larry. Now turn it off before the video drives you mad. Don't want you having  
any more of those nightmares we?"

Larry frowned up at her, "They weren't nightmares, I just had a twitch or two in my sleep."

Sally laughed as she reached for the TV, "Yeah, for a whole month. Now come on then,  
we've got work to do. All of those book on the counter need to be put in..."

As she turned the power on the TV off, she heard a familiar noise. Larry looked up at well  
and they stared at each other, as they soaked in the whirring noise they swore they had  
heard before. The noise slowly faded away, and a bell announced the arrival of someone  
in their store.

"Hello?" a familiar voice yelled out.

"Doctor!" Sally cried out. She ran to the front of the store and gave him a hug without  
hesitation.

The Doctor jumped and responded with "Oh, yes it's nice to see you too Sally."

Sally stepped back. "Sorry," she replied, "It's just that, all this time we never knew if the  
blue box ever got back to you."

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Oh, sorry, I guess I never really realized that. Because you saw me,  
but that was earlier in my timeline...sorry."

"Ah it's alright," Sally smiled, "Well you made it out of the 60's then. What brings you  
here?"

The Doctor frowned and gestured towards the back of the store. Sally nodded and the  
three of them sat down in the back, with the Doctor facing Sally and Larry. 

"I need information on the Weeping Angels," the Doctor began.

Sally cocked her head slightly and responded, "What? I thought you knew all about them?"

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Well, I do. But only what I've read. The first time I  
had ever seen an Angel in person was the day that I got zapped back in time without my  
TARDIS."

"TARDIS?" Larry asked.

"The blue box," the Doctor explained.

Sally sat up, "Oh your time machine! But what could we know that's different from what  
you know?"

"You had more time to observe them. You survived an attack without being touched and  
you probably got a better look at them."

"Yeah..." Sally slouched.

"Well?" the Doctor asked.

Sally stood up and grabbed a box off a shelf. She handed it to the Doctor. He opened it  
quizzically, and was surprised to find a collection of pictures and articles. As he picked  
up the first one, he was shocked to find articles about "Statues gone missing; heist or  
prank?" and "Missing family, crazy neighbor blames statue".

"They're moving," Sally explained. "Every time we think they're responsible for something,  
we make sure we keep it in this box. It started out with just a missing person or two, but  
now more people are disappearing."

Larry interjected, "And the history books, tell him about the history books."

The Doctor stared at him, "History books? What about them."

"Right," Sally sighed, "We've been looking at history books for any famous people who  
mysteriously disappear, and then we research the area for stone statues. The results  
have been quite stunning..." She handed the Doctor a large world history book, with  
various pages bookmarked. 

The Doctor flipped it open and began to read. "Amelia Earhart?" he asked with a laugh.  
"Why her? She was on a plane?"

Sally sat down again after shuffling through more articles on the shelf. "We found a  
report that upon her departure from Lae in New Guinea, a local who had assisted in  
filling her craft with gasgave her a small stone statue, traditionally assumed to give  
good luck. A guardian angel of sorts..."

The Doctor gaped at her, then stared back at the book. "Oh Amelia..."

"Yeah, and then we found this, describing the natives on an island called Nauru, right  
on Amelia's path to the Howland Island. It describes the natives and how they were not  
surprised when the first Westerner John Fearn arrived. We believed she lived among the  
natives for the rest of her life," Sally explained.

"So did the Angel get her or..." the Doctor asked.

"The whole plane," Sally answered, without waiting to hear his whole question.

"The whole plane?"

"Yes," Sally sighed. "We believe that smaller statues have slightly different powers. That  
they can displace things rather than people."

"Which explains those random spots where people report things just disappearing and  
never to be seen again," Larry interjected, proud to help Sally explain to the Doctor.

"Right, like 'The Devil's Tramping Ground' in North Carolina," the Doctor replied  
with a sigh.

Sally smiled, "So you've heard of it?"

"Oh yes," the Doctor said as he stood, "Alright, grab a coat, let's go."

"Go?" Sally laughed, "Where?"

"North Carolina..."

"What, right now?" Sally frowned, "It's almost night and it's rather late to be  
catching a plane...oh."

"Oh?" Larry asked, scratching his head.

"He's got a time machine Larry!" she laughed, "it won't be night when we arrive huh?  
Might not even be this year."

"You catch on fast," the Doctor replied, "I like you. Alright, shall we be off?"

"Eh, you can go with him if you want Sally, just be careful," Larry said as he leaned  
back in the chair.

Sally spun her head around as she approached the doorway, where the Doctor had already  
made his way outside. "Aren't you coming Larry?"

"Nah," he replied, "not my speed. But you go ahead and call me if you find anything."

"Will do," Sally said with a smirk.

She rushed at the doorway and found herself face to face with that crazy blue box again,  
the one that was bigger on the inside. The Doctor opened the door and held out a hand.

"Alright, Sally Sparrow, let's go find some angels."


	3. The Yehasuri

The TARDIS whirred around as the Doctor drove it clumsily toward North Carolina. Sally  
Sparrow closed her eyes and held onto the railing tightly.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry!" he yelled, "Almost there!"

Finally, he threw a switch and everything stopped. The Doctor smiled over at Sally and  
she smiled back nervously. "Ready?" he asked her excitedly. She nodded and picked up  
her coat.

The Doctor swung open the doors of the TARDIS quickly and Sally gawked as she ran  
out into the North Carolina forest.

"We've moved! Like we've actually moved! And look at that! It's broad daylight!" Sally  
cried out as she examined the outside of the TARDIS. The Doctor watched her, smiling.  
He grabbed her backpack off the TARDIS floor and handed it to her as she came around  
the front. She began to jump.

"Sorry, this is amazing though! Do you just do this all the time? Traveling around in a  
box?"

He looked at their surroundings and sighed. "Well, yeah. I suppose. Usually I've got a  
companion to travel with me."

"Where's that one girl? The one from the video?" Sally asked as she put the backpack  
on and tightened the straps.

The Doctor ruffled his hair and began to walk away. "Oh, she decided to go home."

Sally approached him and the two began to walk through the forest side by side. "Oh?  
Why would she do that? I mean, you could travel anywhere! Any time!"

The Doctor stopped and grabbed Sally's shoulder. "I have to be honest with you, Sally.  
Traveling with me is dangerous. Martha's family was hurt on our last adventure together,  
and she decided that she needed to stay home with them...The creatures we're going  
after are even more dangerous. There's a chance I could not save you if they touch you  
and you have to be prepared to accept that."

They stared at each other for a moment, and Sally's face paled slightly as she processed  
his words. "I understand, Doctor."

He smiled. "Good," the Doctor said with a jump as he began to run through the trees.  
"Now, we should be looking for a large clearing of sorts, shaped like a circle. Once we  
find it, then we should be able to find the Angels in the surrounding area."

Sally smiled and began to chase him. The two wandered around the area, then began to  
make their way back to the TARDIS. The Doctor bent down to sniff the dirt, and Sally  
continued foward until something caught her eye.

"Doctor," she said calmly.

The Doctor looked up and followed her gaze. It was the TARDIS, parked right where they  
had left it, but finally the Doctor realized something bad.

"Don't blink, just keep staring right at it," the Doctor exclaimed as he ran toward the  
TARDIS, which was parked right in the middle of the Devil's Tramping Ground. She stared,  
and begin to blink one eye at a time to keep her eyes watered. As soon as the Doctor went  
inside the TARDIS, Sally sighed with relief and began to look around. As she examined a  
bushy area, she saw something rustle in the leaves.

She turned slowly to face the TARDIS and yelled out, "Doctor, I think I may have found--"

The TARDIS was gone. She stood, flabbergasted and ran toward the middle of the circle.  
She had not heard it take off, and began to panic. She spun around. "DOCTOR! Doctor,  
where are you?!"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An alarm rang out in the TARDIS and the Doctor looked around. The lights flashed and the  
console made an angry noise. He ran toward the monitor and made a yelp in panic.

"No, no, no, no, NO! That's not possible! You can't have moved my TARDIS! It's my TARDIS!"  
He took his hammer, hit the console, and began to spin a wheel. The lights stabilized and  
he sat back in the chair. "Well, Sally, I guess that means your theory about Ms. Earhart was  
right. Move the craft, move the pilot--oh. Sally!"

The Doctor stood up and began to frantically operate the TARDIS, but it made a whiney  
noise. "What's the matter? Old girl, come on!"

As he threw more switches, the room began to spin and the Doctor yelled as the room  
whirred around.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally sat quietly on a log and stared at the circle on the ground. She groaned and began to  
study her history book. There wasn't much on North Carolina, so she closed it promptly  
and began to whistle. Suddenly, she heard more rustling behind her and stood quickly.

"Who's there?" she cried out.

There was no response, but the rustling got louder. She grabbed her stuff and packed it  
up quickly, preparing to run. Just as she took a step back, a group of Native Americans  
appeared. They were dressed in very little clothes, and all held spears and bows in their  
hands.

"What are you doing here, stranger?" one of them said. He was obviously the Chief, as he  
was adorned in many decorations and wore the largest headpiece.

Sally gawked, "You're...you're speaking English."

Everyone lowered their weapons and stared dumbfounded at her.

"No," he replied, "You are speaking Catawba. Now, what are you doing here, and why is  
your hair so light?"

Sally closed her mouth and scratched her head. "Ummm, my hair has always been like  
that. But I need help. The blue box, it was sitting right there, but now it isn't. It  
vanished right in front of me."

The Chief approached her, and shook his head.

"It was not in the circle, was it?"

She looked around, then shrugged. "Well, yeah, but just because the Doctor and I were  
looking for--"

"The Yehasuri" the Chief cut her off.

The other natives began to fidget and raised their weapons again, this time aiming into  
the woods. Sally took a step forward. "I'm sorry, the what?"

The Chief put an arm on her and led her toward his warriors. "The Yehasuri. Legend  
tells us of a spirit which is mischieous and can be very destructive. Other tribes do not  
worry so much about them. But here, we are not so fortunate. They steal our supplies  
in the night, and no man dares go near the circle, for they take as they please. Whatever  
they touch will never be seen again."

Sally paused, then asked quizzically, "Have you ever seen one?"

They all stared at her and the Chief took a step back. "Have you?"

She hesitated again, but nodded. "I haven't seen one here, but where I come from, they  
looked like stone statues only when you look at them. Rather than taking things, they  
took people."

The natives began to panic. The Chief grabbed her arm. "Spirits made of stone? We  
have seen one!"

Sally frowned, "Around here?"

"Come with us," the Chief said calmly. The group led Sally through the woods as she  
clutched her backpack nervously.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor finally threw down a switch and smiled. "Gotcha!"

He ran out the TARDIS doors, but stood staring in surprise as he was face to face with  
a family of tourists right outside the door. The smallest child dropped his water bottle  
as the Doctor closed the TARDIS doors and smiled at them.

"Oh, hello there! Sorry I'm just looking for--"

"That's our campsite!" the dad exclaimed.

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked.

The dad charged forward. "I paid a lot of money for my family to camp here on  
Memorial Day weekend, and no idiot with a stupid accent is gonna take my spot!"

The Doctor slowly backed away and shook his head, "Oh, I'm terribly sorry.  
Reservations! Should've made reservations. See, I'm from out of town--"

"Obviously," the dad sneered.

"Right," said the Doctor, "but I just have to grab my friend and be off then. Have you  
seen a blonde? She's short with a big backpack. Funny accent like me."

The dad crossed his arms. "We just walked up the trail and we saw nobody else."

The Doctor tilted his head and began to look around. "Really? Nobody?"

"Nobody," said the dad. The family watched in awe as the Doctor began to run  
toward a patch of dirt and sniff it. He pointed at the youngest kid. "Oi! Stare at that  
box! Don't let anything move it!"

The kid nodded and began to stare, but the dad started throwing a fit. "What do you  
think you're doing? Looney fool, I'll report you to the rangers if you don't get out of  
here. You and your...big...blue box--does that say police on it?"

The Doctor stood and whipped out his psychic paper. "Yep. Codename the Doctor,  
I work for Scotland Yard."

"Isn't this out of your jurisdiction?" the dad said angrily.

"My friend has gone missing...and that dirt smells way older than it did before--oh.  
I may be off by about 300 years," the Doctor thought aloud as the dad began to mime  
an argument with his wife, who was beginning to pull out her bear spray.

"Right, I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience," the Doctor said as he went back into  
the TARDIS, and just before he closed the doors he added, "Enjoy your camping trip,  
watch out for moving statues!"

The family gawked as the TARDIS doors slammed and the whirring began. The  
smallest child squealed with delight as the box began to fade away and the dad  
passed out, hitting the dirt hard as he fell.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sally fidgeted as she approached the natives' village, finally grabbing her camera out  
of her backpack and snapping pictures as they walked down the trail. She stared in  
awe at their huts and clothes, and watched as a woman wove a basket. She took  
pictures of the people until they reached the center of the village.

"The statue. The stone statue that moves," the Chief explained.

Sally lowered the camera from her face and put the neck strap on as she knelt on the  
ground to get closer. Trapped in a cage made of wood, there was an angel. However,  
it was like no angel she had ever seen before. It bore some resemblence to a human,  
but for the most part, looked more like an elf or a sprite. The face was malformed  
and was stuck in a face of terror. She stood and whipped around to face the Chief.

"Why is it caged up?" she asked him angrily.

The Chief crossed his arms proudly. "We found it in the circle. We discovered that as  
long as we stare it cannot move, so we always have a guard to watch it. We made a  
cage for it, so we could study it and discover its secrets."

"But don't you see what it's doing?" Sally exclaimed, "Look at its face! It's terrified! It  
wants to go back to the circle to join its family, and you said the Yehasuri have been  
stealing your supplies, but you're rather far from the circle. It's because of this one!  
He's crying for help, he's screaming, and they come all the way here because they  
want to help him. If you let him go, they won't take your stuff anymore."

The warriors stared at the Chief, who frowned at Sally and took a step forward. "But  
you said they were dangerous. In your land, they take people."

"In my land, they don't look like that. They're taller than us, and have these long  
pretty wings. This is different. This is just a mischievous little statue, it doesn't mean  
any harm to you. It just wants to be with its kind," Sally explained.

The Chief's face tightened with scrutiny, and the warriors watched anxiously, as they  
awaited orders.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor finally threw a switch and felt the TARDIS land. "Aha!" he exclaimed as he  
approached the doors again. As he swung them open, he jumped in surprise.

"Took you long enough," Sally laughed.

"What?" the Doctor said.

"All done, we can go somewhere else now," Sally continued as she sat down in the console  
chair and smiled.

"What?" he repeated, and she laughed.

"These are different than angels. They looked like elves or something, and they don't mean  
much harm."

The Doctor sat on the railing next to her. "What? How did you discover that?"

"I ran into some natives," Sally explained, "They had captured one so I got to look at it, and  
they were complaining that other statues were taking their supplies, but I persuaded them  
to let it go so the others wouldn't target them anymore. They called them the Yehasuri."

"Ah!" the Doctor exclaimed, "You met the Catawba tribe! Yes, the Yehasuri were just  
supposed to be mischievous, that makes sense."

"But I don't get how they spoke English! They said I was speaking their language but--"

"Oh, I probably should have mentioned, the TARDIS gets inside your head and translates  
other languages for you. So techincally, you weren't speaking English, you were speaking  
Catawba," the Doctor laughed.

Sally gawked. "I...spoke...another language?"

"Yep! So, Sally Sparrow, where to next?"

She smiled and stood, examining the console.

"Anywhere!" she yelled.

The Doctor smiled at his great new companion, "Well then, Sally Sparrow, ALLONS-Y!"


End file.
